You
by Ieeerr
Summary: Kendall and Logan used to be boyfriends, they broke up two years ago and they were both miserable. But what happens when they have an imitate night together? Read and find out. TWO-SHOT!
1. One

**Enjoy! ( I is Logan, You is Kendall. ) **

You.

That is all I've been thinking about since that night at your house, last week. You invited me to come home with you, after you started a little chat with me at the bar. I didn't want to say yes, because I knew what it would do to me, but your eyes.. I just can't say no to them. We were both a little tipsy, but not drunk enough to not realize and know what we were doing, yet neither of us stopped. I missed being intimate with you and it really brought back all the good memories I shared with you and at that moment I loved it, I needed it, yet here I am right now, heartbroken and hurt, alone in my bed.

2 years ago, you were my boyfriend, and I was yours. We used to be happy, we used to be in love. We were told that we were perfect for each other, and a lot of people envied our relationship. Everything indeed was perfect, until all the screaming and fighting started.

We weren't the happy, perfect couple anymore. And after months and months of fighting and unhappiness, we broke up. We broke up only a few weeks before we would have our 6 year anniversary. We broke up, and wanted to try and stay friends, in the back of our minds we both thought that spending some time as 'just friends' would maybe save our relationship. But we couldn't even stay friend, let alone start a relationship again.

After we broke up we saw each other a few times in the mall, or when we were walking with our dogs, we were still living in the same street after all. But we never really had a conversation. We did say 'hey' if we crossed each other on the street, but that was it. And it killed me.

Every time I saw you, every time I looked into your eyes whenever we crossed each other's paths and every time I heard your voice, even thought it only said 'hey', I realized there would never be someone else for me. I wanted you, and you only. You were my world, you were my everything. You still are.

I couldn't help but feel the pain in my heart whenever I thought about it. Even right now, here, alone in my room, closed eyes, thinking back about last week's night at your house, in your bed and all I could feel was pain and sadness, because it's probably never gonna be like back then again.

Even though it hurts, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Whenever I closed my eyes, I could see you. You looked so beautiful at the bar, and you looked even more beautiful when I was alone with you in your bedroom. You took off your own clothes before starting to tease me. I saw you planting kisses down my body, I saw you licking and biting my nipples, and I saw you going further down kissing, licking and biting random spots. You eventually took my hard member in your mouth. I could see the dead grip your hands were having on my hips, definitely leaving marks. I looked deeply into your eyes while you were preparing me, and the next thing I saw was your eyes, bright green, only a few inches away from mine, staring intensely in my brown ones as you made love to me. Your huge eyebrows, being as sexy as ever. Your hair soaked in sweat and sticking to your forehead. Little droplets of sweat could be seen on your forehead through your beautiful hair, on your nose and above your beautiful, pink upper lip. If you weren't biting your lower lip, your mouth would be open or you would be licking upper lip. Your cheeks were red and shining. I could see my finger nails disappearing into the skin on your shoulders. As I moved my fingers to another spot, I could see your skin turning red. Your arm muscles were tense, holding yourself up. As I looked further down I could see your stiff nipples. Your chest was moving quickly. You were out of breath. I could see you belly button, and the trail of hair leading down, eventually coming together with you dark, curly pubic hair. I could also see your hips moving. Moving from and to my own hips rapidity.

I could hear you. I finally heard your voice saying something else than just 'hey'. That alone made me so happy. I could hear your laughter and your cute giggles, which I missed so much. A few moments later I could hear you breathing loudly. Every now and then you would moan or groan an 'Ahh' or a 'Fuck so good'. But what I loved most was hearting you moan 'Logan, Logan, Logan' over and over again. I heard the sound our kisses made. And I heard our skin slamming against each other roughly which also made the bed squeak. I heard my own moans and sighs. I heard myself screaming for you to go faster and harder, which you did, making me moan, screams and groan out your name even louder.

I could also feel you again. It started with just your hand on my arm or back. Later it were little kisses on my cheek but it quickly became soft pecks on my lips. And before I knew it you were shoving your tongue in my mouth, while you at the same time moved your hand from my side, to inside my underwear. I kissed you back and thrust my hips up, into your hand. You moved your lips from my lips to my neck. You bit sucked and licked, definitely leaving a mark. You released my member to take off my shirt with both of your hands, before you continued with kissing down my naked body. Playing with my hard nipples for a while and then leaving love bites all over my chest and tummy. I could feel you teasingly swirl your tongue around my head before taking me all the way in your mouth. Your hands had a dead grip on my hips, squeezing and pushing your nails into my skin. I felt you gagging around my erection, it felt so good. Then without a warning you pushed your index finger inside me, pushing and pulling it in and out of me. After a while you pushed the second finger inside me and instantly started to curl your two fingers inside me, hitting my prostate. You teased me a minute before replacing your fingers with your own hard member. You pushed in and let me get used to the feeling. After I gave you the 'You can move' sign you slowly started to trust in and out of me. The slow pace quickly became a rough, hard pace. But I still asked you to go harder and faster, which you did. I felt you hitting my prostate time after time. The feeling of your hips smashing against my bum hard felt good, and it turned me on. You bent down and placed your lips on mine, once again pushing your tongue inside my mouth. You pulled my lower lip away from my teeth when you stopped the kiss to take a breath. The hot air you breathed out touched my lips and cheeks. You moved your lips to my neck. I felt the vibrations of you moaning against my neck before you bit down in my shoulder roughly, while shooting your sperm in me. Everything I was feeling at that moment was so amazing and pleasurable, that I shot my sperm out of me as well. A few moments later, I felt you collapsing on top of me, cuddling and kissing for a while before I felt you pulling out.

That got me out of my trance. I opened my eyes and looked around, hoping to see you here, next to me in bed. But no, you aren't there.

I looked up at the sealing and realised that you really must not want anything to do with me. I haven't heard from you after that night. I thought it maybe would be the start of _us_ again. But I haven't even seen you in the mall, at the street, or any where else. You didn't even walk past my house with your dog anymore. It's like you totally disappeared.

I grabbed my phone to look at the time.

**3:47**. Another night without sleep, because of _you_.

I sighed as I moved my eyes from the little numbers to the picture on the background of my phone.

I knew it was crazy. I knew it didn't help the heartbreak and pain, but the background was a banner of three pictures of us. On the left was a picture where you kissed my cheek, while I pulled a weird face. On the right, me kissing your cheek with you pulling a crazy face. And in the picture in the middle we were looking each other in the eyes lovingly, our noses were touching and we were smiling widely. The pictures were made on the same day: Our 1 year anniversary. The pictures were taken so long ago, yet we still look exactly the same, except for the facial hair. The pictures make me smile every time I see them, except for today. Today they made me cry. Tears escaped my eyes as I saw how happy we looked in the pictures. I wish we were still young. I wish we were still the perfect couple. I wish I was still the one for you, because like I said earlier: There will never be another you. There will never be someone else. You will always be the one for me.

I softly moved my thumb over my screen where your face could be seen and wondered how you were feeling, how you felt about all this, about last week. I wanted to know how you were doing and how you felt, and most of all: I wanted you to know you _I_ felt.

Without over-thinking my idea, I went to contacts and searched for your name. I pressed on your name, and once I was there I clicked on 'Send message'. I started to type without thinking to much about it.

**I miss you so much. You haven't left my mind since last week, and I just can't take it anymore. I love you so much and I hate that we're not together anymore. I hate that I can't touch you. I hate that you're not mine. I hate that we don't talk. I hate that I can't hold your hand. I hate that I can't get lost in your beautiful eyes. And most of all: I hate that I can't cuddle with you, that I can't be annoyingly adorable with you, that I can't laugh with you anymore. I not only lost my boyfriend 2 years ago, I lost my best friend, my soul mate, my partner. I lost my everything. Kendall, I miss you so damn much. I'm so sorry for everything, and I just wish I could hold and kiss you again. Sorry about this text, I just wanted to tell you this. Bye. xLogan. **

I quickly pressed send before I could change my mind. I placed my phone next to me and stared at me sealing again, thinking about.. you. I frowned when me phone vibrated, telling me that I have a new text message. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. _1 New message from: Kendall. _I didn't expect you to text back, since it was almost 4 in the morning, but I quickly opened the message.

**Come to the lake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaaaaaaaa. Nextlast chapter will be up tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow.  
>I hope you guys like this. I have mixed feelings about it, I guess. I think I messed up a few things here and there, but well yeah.. when do I not. lol. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! :D <strong>


	2. Two

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Come to the lake.<strong>_

My heartbeat sped up. I read your text over and over before jumping out of bed. I pulled off my sweatpants, and my shirt which was too big for me, but it was comfortable, and yours.. I had 'stole' it from you when we were still dating, and I wore it whenever I had a lazy day, and when I slept. I quickly pulled it over my head, and threw it on my bed. I then grabbed the clothes I had worn that day and pulled them on as fast as I could, before stepping into my shoes. I pocketed my wallet and phone and walked downstairs, where I grabbed my key. I unlocked the door and stepped outside, before closing and locking the front door again and walking away.

* * *

><p>You were the first thing I saw when I arrived at the late, after 5 minutes of walking. You were sitting on a blanket, with your back towards me.<p>

I walked over to you and stopped a few feet away from you to stare at the back of your head for a while.

"Hey." You said without looking at me. I guess you could just feel my presence.

"Hi." I softly greeted back.

"Sit down." You said while patting the blanket next to you.

I carefully sat down and looked at the lake in front of me, just like you were doing.

"How are you?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the water.

"Honestly? ..Horrible." You said, not looking at me either.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. How about you?"

"The same."

Neither of us spoke for a while. "Why are you here so late at night?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I come here a lot lately. Just to think and clear my head and stuff."

"Just like the old times." I smiled a little smile.

"Yeah, just like the old times. Except for that it's just me now. In the old time this was _our_ place."

"Yeah." I said sighing, thinking back about all the times we spent here. It really was our place. We had pick-nicks over here. We played here with the dogs. In the summer we would just lie here in the sun, cuddling and tanning, and something even going into the water. In the winter we would make snowmen here, we would have snowball fights or we would ice skate on the frozen water. We've also made love loads of time here.

We were both staring at the water, saying nothing. After at least 5 minutes you broke the silence. "I miss you too." You said. It was almost a whisper.

I just continued staring at the water, saying nothing.

"I'm so sorry Logan. About everything. I don't regret much, but I definitely regret breaking up with you. I know it was, or seemed, to be the right thing back then, but thinking back now it was the stupidest thing I have ever done. After we broke up everything went downhill for me. The fights we had were bad, but everything that came after we broke up, was 100 times worse. We shouldn't have broke up, we should've taken a break or something. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much, Logan. So so so much."

I looked up and locked eyes with you. Your eyes were watery, but as gorgeous as I remembered them to be.

"What happened that caused last week to happen?" I whisper-asked.

"I think it was the drank that gave me the extra push to invite you over. I've wanted to do that for so long, but I just didn't dare. And I thought you were gonna say no, no matter what."

I chuckled. "I can't say no to your eyes." I then continued, sounding more serious. "But you're right. I wanted to say no because I didn't want to get hurt any more. And if I hadn't looked up to see your eyes, I would've said no."

"I'm glad you said yes."

"You are?"

"Yeah.. Aren't you?"

"No, not really." I started. "Well, until like 15 minutes ago I wasn't happy with it. I haven't slept all week because of it. Every time I closed my eyes, I relived that night from last week. I just see, hear and feel you. It hurt me so much. The heartbreak, I mean. I couldn't take it anymore, that's why I texted you, and now, now we're here just sitting and talking, I am glad I said yes last week."

"Thank you for texting me. And thank you for coming here. I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad too. It feels good to talk to you and actually say what I feel."

We were still looking at each other, now actually smiling.

"Can I hug you?" You asked.

I sighed before blinking, and smilingly saying, "Yes."

You leaned forward and wrapped your arms around my neck. I hesitated at first, but then I wrapped my arms around your waist and hugged back.

"I love you, Logan." You said after we pulled away from the hug.

"I love you too. It's always been you and it will always be you. I've realised that in the past two years."

"You will always be the one for me too, Logie." You chuckled before saying, "I don't get why we've both been so miserable the last two years while we were both still incredibly in love with each other and only wanted to be together."

"It wasn't really the 'not being together' thing that made me miserable. You really just weren't in my life at all. If we stayed friends, or at least still talked to each other, I think we would already been back together like one year ago. But it was like you just disappeared. And with that a part of myself disappeared."

You nodded. "I lost a part of myself too. But I'm glad I found it back now."

"Me too. I hope we won't loose each other again."

You nodded and leaned forward, giving me a bear hug again. I hugged you back with closed eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" You asked, still hugging me.

I pulled away from the hug and looked you in your gorgeous green eyes. "You don't have to ask." I said smiling.

"I didn't wanna piss you off by just ki—"

I cut you off there by leaning forward and capturing you lips with mine. It was just a quick peck but wow.

"I missed that so much." I said.

"Me too."

You laid down on your back with a sigh. After you moved your hands so that they were underneath your head you said, "Come and lay down."

I didn't hesitate. I lay down close to you, on my side with my hand on your chest and my head on top of my hand.

"I missed this so much." You said.

"Me too. Everything's okay now though."

I leaned up and looked at you. "Are we ..starting with being friends again now?"

You blushed. "I was actually hoping we could.. you know, immediately be boyfriends again." You admitted shyly.

"I want to too."

You smiled at me. "So are we back together now?"

"Yup." I said.

"Great. I love you so much, Logie. I'm never ever gonna leave you again, I promise."

"Good. Because I don't think I will survive us breaking up again."

"I wouldn't either."

I leaned down and kissed you again, this time more as just a peck. Our tongues danced together while you gently pulled me on top of you. One of your hands was resting on top of my ass while your other hand cupped my face. My fingers were entwined with your hair, softly pulling on it, remembering that you like that so much.

"Logie, can I make love to you tonight, right here, right now. Just like we did when we were younger."

"Yes. I want you so bad, Kendall. No teasing right now, okay. I just need you really bad, just save the teasing for another day."

"Sure thing, Logie."

You rolled me off yourself and quickly started to undress me. When I was completely naked you removed your own clothes, throwing them on top of the pile that were my clothes.

In no-time you were thrusting your member inside me while kissing me deeply and passionately.

My hands were entwined with your hair and I was pulling on it roughly, screaming out in pleasure.

"Fuck! Kendall! HARDER!" I literally growled after saying that.

"God, Logan. So hot!"

You quickened you pace once more, hitting my prostrate with every thrust.

"I'M GONNA CUM! Fuck! Fuck!_ FUCK_!"

I pulled your head down and bit down in your shoulder, hard. You moaned loudly, thrusting your cock hard and deep inside me.

"AAAH! Holy shitting fuck. Gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna cummmmm!"

My sperm shot out of my dick, string after string. You came while I was in the middle of my orgasm, screaming out my name. You leaned down and kissed me passionately while you rode out both of our orgasms.

Once both of our orgasms were over, you collapsed on top of me.

"Best sex ever." I said breathlessly, looking into your eyes.

"Fuck yes. I love the sweet, gently sex too though."

"Yeah, me too."

You pulled out and went to lay down next to me, your arms wrapped around me and mine around you.

"I love you, Logie. I'm so glad I have you back, I'm never ever gonna leave you again. Never ever."

"And you won't get rid of me ever again either." I smiled.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

We just laid there: Naked, my sperm all over our tummies and chests, our arms around each other, our fingers running through each other's hair and we were just enjoying each other and this beautiful night.

As I lay there I knew I would never ever let it come as far as us breaking up ever again. I just can't live without you, you're the blood that runs through my veins, I need you to feel alive, I need you to live. I would die without you, and I realized that, before tonight, I was on the brink of dying.

**Tadaaaaaa, I hope your guys liked this. I don't like the last sentence, but yeah. I don't feel like changing it. I also wanna say, I've been working on this for the past few weeks. I got this idea on a random night, while listening to 'Wer bisto' by Twarres. It's a gorgeous song, you should listen to it. It's a Frisian song, that's a Dutch dialect, and I think it's beautiful.  
>They sing "Ik sjoch dy, Ik hear dy, Ik fiel dy." which means "I see you, I hear you, I feel you." so now you know where that part of the first chapter came from, and I just wrote everything around that. I dunno why I'm still talking, so yeah.. Please review and let me know what you think! :D<strong>


End file.
